


Stand

by im_adopted



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First work - Freeform, I apologise, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_adopted/pseuds/im_adopted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's upset and Cas is not allowed to protect him.</p><p>I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you give it a chance. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand

On his knees, he looked up at the sky, a mix of anger, frustration and sadness on his face. His brother stood somewhere behind him, a giant among the weak, and called out to the man on the ground again.

"Come on, Dean," he sounds absolutely exhausted. "He's not coming back, you know what the consequences were of going against him."

"I don't care!" He yells through gritted teeth, "I didn't do it on purpose, for Christ's sake. I wish he'd just fucking listen, Sam!"

"I'm going inside," he says after a long moment to Dean. "I'm tired and I'm cold. Get your ass inside behind you freeze to death."

Dean could hear Sam's footsteps as he walks back to the Impala, ready to get all of his necessities for the stay tonight. The door opens, a few shuffles, then the door slams shut and he hears the key slip into the slot of the motel door, the door closes and he was gone.

"Dean," says a deep voice behind him. He turnd quickly and jumps at Castiel, ready to throw a punch. Dean flies right through him and tumbles on the gravel in the parking space.

"Why didn't you just listen to me, dammit!" Dean yells as he stands up, clenching his fists at his sides. "You know what I've had to deal with. You know what I've gone through, and I show the smallest amount of... Whatever the fuck that was, and you just... Poof! Gone! You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"And by no right shall a warrior of God fall for a son of Adam for this represents a crime and those that cause the lost of feathers are known as poison," Castiel recites, his voice tiny and soft but loud enough to tell Dean what he needed to know.

"That was you?!" Dean yells, clearly distressed and just so damn upset. "You...how could you? I thought...Cas, I told you I loved you. I was willing to die for you again, and finally be dead. I thought you'd be there for me, I thought you'd give me a chance to explain why I said that... Why I tried..."

"It's not because you love me, Dean." Castiel says, slowly fading away. "It's because I love you."

"Cas?" Dean whispers, reaching out to grab at least part of him, have something of Castiel's to keep as his own. "Cas!?"

"I am so sorry, Dean."

Dean screams and falls to the ground, slamming his fists into the earth until his knuckles are bleeding and Sam has told him to come inside before someone comes to see what's wrong.

It's not because Castiel left that has Dean so upset, it's that he said sorry.

He's so damn sorry.

And it's because he loves Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posed on here so any form of feedback is welcome. Bad, good, I'm fine, I just want to know if it was good. :)


End file.
